Some municipal water distribution systems or other piping infrastructures include pipes which are buried underground. Pits, or vaults, can be used to facilitate access to underground pipes and equipment, such as water meters, connected to the underground pipes. The pit can comprise a pit liner which can provide a protected and unobtrusive location to house the equipment below ground and out of sight. The pit liner can also maintain accessibility for activities such as maintenance, meter reading, and the removal or installation of equipment through an opening of the pit liner that is positioned level with the surface of the earth. The opening can be covered by a lid in order to provide to protect the equipment. The pit liners are often provided in standard heights; however, the depth of each pit can vary based on the depth of burial of the pipes, the elevation of the surrounding land area, or other contributing factors. In some applications, the burial depth of the pipes can be greater than the height of a standard pit liner.